Bubblecreek
❝How can another clan steal water? Have you ever tried picking it up, that stuff doesn't like to stay put! ❞ — Bubblecreek to Pigeonthorn Bubblepaw is an attractive pale brown tabby tom, with a bobbed tail, short- thin fur, small ears, small paws, and dull blue eyes. He is outgoing, empathetic, and curious. Bubblepaw can be obnoxious and naive at times and often acts immature. Despite being a bit lame in the head, he is caring soul and genuinely cares about others problems. Bubblepaw currently lives in Windclan, and is being mentored by Halfwolf. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail(Tail & Ears) x European Shorthair (Build) Description: Pale brown tabby tom with a bobbed-tail, mud-brown stripes, thin fur, small ears, small paws, large broad shoulder, and dull blue eyes. Short haired. Large for his age. Attractive. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Confident, slight Jersey accent. Scent: Moss. Gait: Slight sway, paws equal length from each other. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Lively -' Generally upbeat and positive. Likes to look at the good side of things. * '''+ Altruistic -''' Selfless, prefers to concern himself with others issues rather than his own. * '''+ Loyal -''' Would do anything, including die, to protect his clan and clan mates. * '''± Curious -''' Likes to investigate everything, but sometimes it gets him into trouble. * '''± Excitable -''' Becomes over excited easily. * '''± Impatient - 'Likes instant satisfaction, and becomes frustrated when he doesn't get things immediately. * '− Naive - 'Stupid, does not always realize whats is going on. * '− Lackadaisical -''' Tries to find the easiest way to do things that he does not like (Swimming, Thinking, Ex.) * '''− Obnoxious '- '''Tends to be an idiot without realizing it, which can come off as annoying to others. 'Likes' * Rabbits **Favorite type of prey. * Crisp sunny days. ** Loves the feeling of warmth on his skin. * Sleeping ** He sleeps, alot. * Eating ** He eats, constantly. * Hunting 'Dislikes' *Rain, or anything involving water. **His thin fur allows water to seep through easily and make him cold. * Winter ** His thin fur allows cold to seep through easily and reach his skin. * Cold ** He hates being cold. * Thunderclan ** ... long story .... 'Goals' *Become an apprentice *Become a warrior. *Have a mate. *Learn about herbs *Go to a gathering *Fight in a battle *Catch a rabbit 'Fears' *Dogs **Heard a description of one when he was younger, and was afraid of them ever since. * Coming across as stupid ** Naturally dumb, but tries to act like he knows what he is doing. 'History' 'Kithood' '''Clan:' WindClan Age Range: 0-6 moons *- *- 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 6- 12 moons * Bubblecreek and Shallotpaw go hunting together. * His first adventure was to Skyclan territory where he met, Pepperpaw (his first crush). He was chased out soon after arriving. * The second adventure was with Shallotpaw, they traveled up through the ridge and into the twoleg place where they spent the night. * Bubblepaw and Shallotpaw then go explore the tunnels with Halfwolf, Cloverpaw, and Thornpaw. Shallotpawbumps into Bubblepaw and they land in a *cough* uncomfortable position. * Bubblepaw and Shallotpaw become extremely close friends. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 12- ?? moons *Bubblecreek asks Shallotheart to be his mate. *Bubblecreek asks Cloverdapple to be the surrogate mom to Shallotheart's and his children. *Windclan leaves there old camp and creates a make-shift camp in the tunnels to escape the heat. Bubblecreek has a heatstroke and passes out. *Lichenkit, Lilackit, Leapkit and Larkkit are born =Ranks yet to come= 'Elder Life' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= They exist, I guess. |-|WindClan= :Shallotpaw/App./Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"He is a great friend, we go on such fun adventures!" :Halfwolf/Senior Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁/70% ::"He is my mentor" But he never trains me. :Cloverpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁/88% ::"She seems upset, I hope she is okay" looks at Cloverpaw with concern :Mousetuft/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/90% ::"He is great, kinda a goof but hey he is still cool" Licks fur in embarrassment. :Tortoisepaw/Medicine App./Acquaintance/⦁/84% ::"He is quite nice" what happened to his face? :Thornpaw/App./Friend/⦁⦁/92% ::"She is great!" I hope she doesn't mind me to much :Stagstar/Leader/___ /⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He is leader, so I must listen to him" He is so scary! |-|ShadowClan= Shifty b*stards |-|SkyClan= :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Friend?/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"I have no clue who that is" Bubblepaw lies. |-|RiverClan= Sometimes I feel like my name belongs in Riverclan, but I could never live there I'd be to cold. |-|Outside the Clans= Shrugs shoulders 'Trivia' * Bubblepaw convinced himself he likes she-cats. * Bubblepaw would die for anyone in his clan mates. * Bubblepaw acts first, thinks second. * Bubblepaw usually holds all his anger and anxiety in, and ends up lashing out at others at the worst times. * Bubblepaw snores, loudly. 'Quotes' ❝ I am so happy I think my head would explode if I was any happier ❞ — Bubblepaw when he became an apprentice 'Fanart' File:Bubblepaw.png|By: Kitty2 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice Category:OC Category:Kitty2 Category:Warrior